Sakon i Ukon
|Zdjęcie=Sakon i Ukon.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=左近と右近 |Rōmaji=Sakon to Ukon |Inne nazwy= , |Polski=Adrian Perdjon |Japoński=Shunsuke Sakuya |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=AB |Urodziny=20 Czerwca |Status=Nie żyje |Wiek część 1=14 |Wzrost część 1=155,1 cm |Waga część 1=45 kg |Zajęcie=Lider Czwórki Dźwięku |Kekkei Genkai=Kekkei Genkai Sakona i Ukona |Przynależność=Otogakure |Drużyna=Czwórka Dźwięku |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=115 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=68 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 |OVA=Wielki sportowy festiwal Wioski Ukrytego Liścia!! |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra }} i jego starszy brat byli braćmi bliźniakami z Otogakure oraz liderami Czwórki Dźwięku. Osobowość Orochimaru uważał go za najszybszego i najsilniejszego członka drużyny, przez co Sakon uważał się za pępek świata. Bardzo lubił bawić się przeciwnikiem i przedłużać walkę, używając słabych technik. Często z tego powodu spowalniał drużynę. Sam Ukon zaś lubił załatwiać wszystko szybko, więc często ponaglał brata, aby kończył walkę. Wygląd Zarówno Sakon jak i Ukon mieli siwe, wpadające w ciemnoniebieski kolor, średnio długie włosy, które przykrywały jedno oko. Każdy z bliźniaków miał usta pomalowane turkusową szminką i brązowe korale, co sprawiało, że bardziej przypominali kobietę. Nosili brązowe koszule z długimi, czarnymi opaskami i czarne obcisłe szorty. Umiejętności Przeklęta Pieczęć W drugim poziomie Ukon mógł się rozdzielić i brakujące części ciała uzupełniał bliźniakom czarny pancerz. Jednak kiedy jeden z nich był ranny wchodzi do ciała brata, gdzie błyskawicznie się regenerował. Każdy z braci był w stanie połączyć się na poziomie molekularnym z ciałem innej osoby. W tym momencie byli w stanie skutecznie niszczyć ciało przeciwnika od wewnątrz. Technika ta jednak ma minus - gdy ofiara tej techniki zadaje sobie obrażenia, przechodziły one również na użytkownika. Podczas rozdzielenia mogli używać Kuchiyose: Rashōmon stojąc w pewnej odległości od siebie. Ninjutsu Kekkei Genkai Ze swoim kekkei Genkai, Sakon i Ukon przebywali w jednym ciele. Ukon powszechnie używał tej zdolności do pozostawania w organizmie Sakona, gdzie mógł wydobyć niektóre swoje części ciała, by pomóc Sakonowi w blokowaniu lub ataku. Kuchiyose no Jutsu Fūinjutsu Ninjutsu Współpracy Statystyki Część I Pogrążenie Konohy Sakon i Ukon wystąpili po raz pierwszy z resztą Czwórki Dźwięki wznosząc barierę, aby zablokować możliwość ingerowania w walce Orochimaru z Trzecim Hokage . Kiedy sannin uciekał, oni go trzymali. Misja Odzyskania Sasuke thumb|Sakon i Ukon kontra Kiba i Akamaru Czwórka Dźwięku eskortowała Sasuke , który zdecydował dołączyć do Orochimaru. Spotkali się z grupą Shikamaru i na wskutek wybuchu spadli w przepaść wraz z Kibą i Akamaru. Wywiązała się między nimi walka, w której obudził się Ukon. Bracia aktywowali drugi poziom Przeklętej Pieczęci i zaatakowali przeciwników. Kiba i Akamaru uznali tą sytuację za krytyczną i zdecydowali się użyć swojej najsilniejszej techniki Garogi (Jinju Konbi Henge; Sotoro), dobrze wiedząc, że stracą przez to niemal całą czakrę i zaatakowali. Poskutkowało to rozdzieleniem się Sakona z Ukonem. Bracia wyszli jednak bez szwanku, dzięki Kuchiyose:Rashomon. Gdy Kiba i Akamaru, spadając po uderzeniu w Rashomon, wrócili do swojej pierwotnej postaci, Akamaru obsikał oczy Sakona, oślepiając go, po czym Ukon, chcąc uderzyć Kibę trafił w psa. Akamaru stracił przytomność. Sakon był wyłączony z walki, a Ukon połączył się z ciałem Inuzuki za pomocą swojej specjalnej techniki, zdradzając przy tym, że to połączenie dwóch ciał. Kiba przebił sobie kunaiem żołądek, co spowodowało wylew krwi u niego i Ukona. Starszy z braci był zaskoczony odwagą Kiby. Następnie Inuzuka przebił siebie jeszcze raz przez zo Ukon "wyleciał" z jego ciała i uciekł w stronę rzeki zabierając Akamaru i zostawiając ślady krwi, po których szukali go bracia. Kibie udało się uciec, jednak zostawił kurtkę. Poruszał się korytem rzeki, aż doszedł do lasu. Bracia dogonili go, używając kurtki dla stłumienia swojego zapachu. Kiba nie miał już czakry i był zamroczony z powodu utraty krwi. Bracia prawie zabili obydwóch, lecz zostali zatrzymani przez Kankurō. Lalkarz wykorzystując swoje marionetki szybko pozbył się bliźniaków. Część II Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja Zostali wskrzeszeni razem z resztą elity. W czasie walki z Shikamaru, Choujim, Kibą i Nejim ich Przeklęta Pieczęć została polepszona z powodu chęci zemsty. Giną przez Naruto w trybie Bestii. Stworzenie i koncepcja postaci Kishimoto długi czas się zastanawiał z kim Sakon stanie do walki. Wtedy też wpadł na pomysł, że zostanie rozegrany pojedynek dwóch na dwóch. Wymyślił on wtedy Ukona i umieścił go w ciele Sakona, by mógł działać jak jedna osoba. Ciekawostki * Pierwszy znak kanji imienia Sakona (左) oznacza "lewy", a pierwsza w imieniu Ukona (右) oznacza "prawy". * Sakon i Ukon pojawiają się w omake 129. odcinka ''Naruto: Shippūden ''wraz z Kidōmaru, wybierając maski. * Data urodzenia Sakona i Ukona, 20 czerwca, czyni ich posiadaczami znaku zodiaku Bliźniąt. * Według databooków: ** Ulubionym wyrażeniem Sakona było: . ** Ulubionym wyrażeniem Ukona było: . ** Sakon chciał walczyć z Sasuke Uchihą. ** Hobby Ukona było spanie. ** Sakon i Ukon ukończyli 46 oficjalnych misji, w tym: 20 rangi D, 15 rangi C, 8 rangi B, 2 rangi A i 1 rangi S. Kategoria:Poplecznicy Orochimaru Kategoria:Shinobi Dźwięku